pretty pretty prosecutor
by darkphenixvsURmom
Summary: the best PxE love story EVER CHAPTER4!
1. Chapter 1

AN plese no fames, this my first fic

AN plese no fames, this my first fic

Ones upon a tiem their was a man and the mans name was Edgeworth. Edgeworth was a prosector an he put the bad men in jail with his lawler magic. (A/N lol Edgeworth is magical 4 real!!1 I kno because I seen him do magic!!-he awesome lol

But Edgeworth was a sad man because he moved to germanland and was far away from the man he loved who was Phenix Wright. In germanland Edgeworth lived very fancy because he was raised classy like a lady lol! But because he live so fancy he run out of money from his prosecting and he say "What will I do i have no money how will I live fancy now! he yelled at the sky who say nothing back but whoosh

Edgeworth trie to be a prosector in germanland but everybotie so gt at lawlering ther that he could not get job! Poor Edgeworth!! So then he have to get other job "what other job can I get he wondered but did not ask the sky this time because last time it was not helpful very much

Edgeworth had no job for week and he started to starve to death in germanland but he would not go back NO!! he was too pridefill and ashamed to go runnig back to the place where he was before

So then Edgeworth became classy-protestant(AN lol not like a hore on the street MUCH claasier thin that!! Edgerwotht would never walk on streets for money they have to find him and pay LOOTS of monies to sleep withhim only ones!! When Edgeworth was a claasy protsentute sometimes his custumers would make him dress up like a girl but that was ok to Edgeworth because he liked to be pretty like a girl especially in dresses like in prom or wedding!!(AN Edgeworth really likes this I kno! I see him a macy! I not lie!!

So he mad lots of monie from being prostentute in germanland but he was sad SADDER because he was sleping with people that wer not Phenix who was the man that he loved the most of all. "OH Phenix he say when loking , I am so sad without you and now I am hore and you would think me so terrible and hate me if I ever saw you again because I was perfect prosector then and now am dirty hore!!and he cried!

BUT then Egdeworths custumer said come on I pay you lots of money now lets do it and Edgeworth was sad and the custumer got angry and started beating Edgeworth up!! He hit his face a lot and rapped him!! BUT THEN PHENIX FLEW IN THROUGH THE WINDOW AND KILLED THE BAD MAN THAT RAPPED EDGEWORTH!!1 (AN in my story Phenix has fiery bird wings when he want s them because he is phenix get it!! But when his not need them they go away

Edgeworth was almost ded but he look at Phenix and say 'how did you find me phenix and why are you here?? Phenix pick his lobve up and say I find you wit power of our love Edgeworht! I came to save you from the life of hore! And Edgeworth cry and say BUT I AM HORE and Phenix say NOT ANYMORE!! Now you are pretty pretty proscetor and I take you as my bride because I also prince of the magical kingdom didn't I ever tell you? And Edgeworth was surprised because Phenix never told him that and they mad love right ther and it was amazing(AN I not decribe it because I no do lemons! sorry folks I dont do Lemons so just do what you want with this part ok althow I might do a Lemon later on but thats a BIG might!!) And then Phenix take Edgeworth away to the magical kindom wher they live as king and queen and have many childrens and live happily ever after!!

The end??

RR no fames, just CC!!


	2. Chapter 2

AN lol hey evrybodie guess what

AN lol hey evrybodie guess what!! I decided to mak a chapter 2! I kno it sounds silly, other story chapter so com plete! But I'm gonna mak this a continuing story like an EPIC! I dedicate chapter 2 to Cho-Iruka because he made such nice comment and relly halped me become better writer lol! He must be n expert on whatver trolling is he knos so much! Thanks you!!

Ok ok now time for chapter 2:** pretty sad prosectutor; when thing go not so happy. **

Ok so Phenix and Edgeworth are married and have 17 beatiful childrens (AN in case you forgot from chapter 1, they are king and queen of the magical land where Phenix is really from because he was the prince only Edgeworth didn't know that at first!!lol!

So one day Edgeworth say to Phenix"lets have more babby because I hate uneven numbers! But Phenix say NO more babbies because uo will die (AN Edgeworth almost die with babbie #17!! SO SAD!! and Edgeworth say NO I WILL NOT and Phenix say "yes you will I know it I read it so in the newspaper from the future!

So then Edgeworth got mmad and run away from Phenix and there children at the magical kingdom and went back to germanland where he ran into a man whos name was Kristoph who said thatb he would have 18 babby with Edgeworth so Edgweworth said ok. And they did it!1(AN I not decribe it because I no do lemons! sorry folks I dont do Lemons so just do what you want with this part ok althow I might do a Lemon later on but thats a BIG might!!

So Edggeworth get pregnant wit Kristophs babby(AN I don't care if u say men can't have babbies its real nd beatiful!! And then Kristoph went away somewhere and Edgeworth was alone agine and he was sad like when he was hore.

In the magic place Phenix was sad too and he was loking for Edgeworth because he ran away like he always did before So he stared loking in germanland after he go Maya to babbysit the 17 children. So he was in germanland loking for Edgeworth but when he found him he was sick!! So Phenix took him back to the magic place and tried to mak him better with magic but nothing worked so he dies when he had babby 18!! Who wasnot even Phenixs child but he took him in and raised him because he was the child of Edgeworth who was the person that he loved and he named him miles after Edgeworth!

So they put Edgeworth in a glass box like in Snow white and there were flowers and sad and he just stayed that way for some way not getting gross and decayed but just like sleeping!! And Phenix was sad! But he still lok for way to get him back from dead so he went to see the dragon that lived at the top of the snowmangic mountin and he said to the dragon "HALP my love is ded and I am so sad teach me how to get him back please!! So the drgon said I will teach you but first you must go on

A QUEST!!

AN ok that's all for now chapter 3 is about Phenixs quest to bring Edgeworth back!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N lol chapter 3 of EPIC is now

A/N lol chapter 3 of EPIC is now!!1one! I don't know but maybe this will be very long wouldn't that be AMAZING!! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL I only own 1 person in this chapter Kiazaru Lilandra is my OC NO STEELING!

Ok so now Phenix is loking for a way to get Edgeworth back because he died and stuff in chapter 2 in case you forgot (AN LOL DID YOU FORGET??one) So he went t the mangic dragon on the snowy mountain thatg is also magic and asked him but he had to go on a QUEST first like OH EM GEE.

So ok hes on a quest. The dragon say he has to get a magic MAGICAL atternry badge from the heart of MORDOR!! (lol do you get it MORDOR like with Frodo and lotr!! AWESOME) So Phenix say "But 1 does not simply walk into MORDOR dragon!! And dragon say sSHUT UP FOO and smack him on his brain. So Phenix said ok I will go to mordor just leave my brain alone.

So Phenix headed to MORDOR which happened to be right next to the magical land where Phenix was prince/king which had always been kind of inconvineent because of all the evil that randomly wandered over the boarder. ANYWAY when he got there there was a big WALL that kept them from getting in!!111eleven! So phenix was all "HOW DO I GET IN?? and ALL OF A SUDDEN the sky opened and an amazing person came down!! AMAZING PERSON!

Ok so this amazing persons name was Kiazaru Lilandra and she was BEAUTIFUL so beautiful that there are no words to describe her loveliness she was like the sun and the moon and the ocean and everything that is beautifl KIAZARU LILANDRA!! (A/N Kiazaru Lilandra is MYNE character MINE IF YOU STEEL I keel YOU! OMG!) (A/N Kiazaru Lilandra is very beautiful BEAUTIFUL and she is tall and strong but has curves in all the wright places was a D34 with a small waist stunning legs, a beautiful BEAUTIFUL smile and marvelous personality! An she wears like a kimono only with a rlly high slit on one lieg but not slutty because she is a lady!) (A/N ALSO she is an avatar!!)

So Kiazaru Lilandra loked at Phenix with her amazing eyes that are every color ever because they change when she changes moods!! AMZING KIAZARU LILANDRA!! And Phenix say who are you beautiful amazing person? AND she said "my name is KIAZARU LILANDRA and I am here to help you get into MORDOR1

So Phenix say HOW will you do that?? And Kiazaru Lilandra said I can do amzing things like BREAK DOWN THE WALLS WITH MY EARTHBENDING!! And Phenix say WHAT is earthbending and she said its SOMETHING AWESOME that I can do because I am KIAZARU LILANDRA!!11one! So she knocked down the walls and they simply walked into Mordor.

JUST LIKE THAT

And then Phenix loked and THERE! Mt Doom and at the tippity top was the mangic atterny badge! But there was lava and death and RAWR between them and the attorney badge wich was at the tippity top! So he said "OH NO how will I get the magic badge now?? But KIAZARU LILANDRA said I will fly us there! (AN Kiazaru Lilandra is so amazing that she can fly and teleport and everything!! So Kiazaru Lilandra piked up Phenix and flew into the air as if she were using a magical jetpack only WAY more graceful! And Phenix was like WTF and then she dropped him off at the top and he took the magical atterny badge

BUT THEN a rock came out of nowhere and started rolling after Phenix and he said HALP! And Kiazaru Lilandra came down fromm the sky and piked him up agine and flew all the way back to the dragon!! And then they landed and the dragon said DO YOU HAVE THE BADGE in a loud scary voice and they said YES WE DO back. And the dragon loked at Kiazaru Lilandra and thought she was beautiful and wanted to marry her but anyways back to the story.

Phenix handed the badge to the dragon who began to sparkle and change shape and he turned into a MAN whos name is KLAVIER! And Klavier said thank you Phenix and Kiazaru Lilandra, for breaking my curse. And Phenix say yes Ok but now tell me how to bring Edgeworth back and Klavier say FIRST I MUST MARRY KIAZARU LILANDRA!! And they were married (A/N KIAZARU LILANDRA and Klavier are MENT TO BE!!1 Ther love is 4EVER!) and Phenix watched them get married and then they had sex. But Phenix didn't watch that part.

And Phenix say Ok you are married now tell me how to bring Edgeworth back and Kalvier the magical dragon said THAT IS EASY! Just kiss him and he will come back to life ! and then he went back to making sweet lobve to KIAZARU LILANDRA. So Phenix went back to wher Edgeworth was in the glass thing and lifted the top and kissed him Hard and passionate and Edgeworth wake up! AND then Edgeworth say "What tok you so long and they did it. Right there in the glass coffin and it was beautiful.

THE END??

Lol not rlly. New chapter up later!!


	4. Chapter 4

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

HAY! Srry that captr 4 take so long lol! BUT now hEAR it is iun all its glory and grandeer!!1

Pretty pretty prosecutor chp 4; TIME FOR COURT!!!!!!!11one!

Ok so now Edgeworth was alive again and Phenix was happy and Edgeworth was also. But wile he was dead and Phenis was doing other things, babby #18 had grown up to a young man and he had renamed himself APOOLO JUSTICE instead of the other name Phenix had given him which was Miles after Edgeworth.

BUT ALL OF A SUDDEN Kristoph came back from wherever it was thet he was and he said "I WANT CUSTODY OF OUR BABBY!!!!! And Edgeworth said NO you can't Bcause you left me to die when I habe babby and phenix raise him so he is the father and I am th father too and YOU ARE NOT."

So Krisptoph smiles and said 'fien, but I will take yuo to cort and WIN and get the babby back that way! And Edgeworth had to go to court aginst Kristophe, who had a lawyer named MANFREN VON KARMA, who broke out of jail especially for this case. And Egdeworths lawyer was supposed to be Phenix. (AN they are nt being ther own lawyers

BUT! On the day of the cout day, Phenix drank wy too much boxed wine and was unable to defend his lobve in court because he was very drunk and he passed out behind the defence desk-thing. So Edgeweorth was sad and worried, because he knew that MANFRED VON KARMA was a verry gut lawyer and that he wus going tolose.

And Kristohpe smirked and lolled at Egdeworths problems, but his lawyer did not because he cannot smile because he has no soul. AND THEN the juge waas like "Why are we in court??

Kristophe started to talk but MANFEED VON KARMA stopped him with a pimpslap and talked instead and he said "WE ARE HERE IN CORT because my client wants custody of babby so he brings the charges of CHILD ENDANGERMENT aginst MILES EDGEWORTH.

And everbooty in the court room gasped, except for Phenix, because he was passed out under the defense bench. The judge loked around and saw no defence attorney, so he was about to let Krisphoe and MANFRED VON KARMA win by default.

BUT THE!N

JUST AS HE WAS ABOUT TO BANG HIS GAVEL, IN FACT SECONDS BEFORE IT HIT THE DESK-THING!

A VOICE RANG OUT!

"OBJECTIONS! It said very loudly, so loucly that Phenix almost woke up. (AN BUT ONLY ALMOST!!!!lol)

Everybooty loked abound for the sorse of the RINGING VOICE, and wer totally surprises when they saw how it was!

It was APOOLO JUSTICE, pointing his finger at the MANFEED VON KARMA in an objecting way."I will be Ace defender for Edgeworth, ME, babby 18 himself!

AND EVERYONE GASPED AGAIN.

So then the judge said OK and what is everybodys opening statemnts.?

MANREFD VON KARMA throught long and hard for a minute, then said, "They need to do way instain mother who kill thier babbys. becuse these babby cant frigth back? it was on the news this mroing a mother in ar who had kill her three kids . they are taking the three babby back to new york too lady to rest my pary are with the father who lost his chrilden ; i am truley sorry for your lots."

And then the judge said I don't get it what doe staht mean and Kristophe said it meant that Edgeworth put babby 18 in danger by having him even though he knew it would kill Edgeworth and leabve babby alone.

THEN Apoolo was all like, "lol wtf ever, VON KARMA, I had papaPHENIX to take care of me, so this case is redonkulous!' And Phenix made an assenting grunt from under the bench thing. AND THEN Trucy jumped out from somewhere and stood next to Apoolo and said THAT'S RIGHT! PAPA Phenix is a good papa!

And Edgeworth was all "Who is that? I do not know her and she calls uoy PAPA??

And Phenix woke up from being a lush and said "O YEA, when you cheted on me with Krspthoe, I was sad and cheted too! Only with Godot. AND THAT'S HOW TRUCY CAME TO BE!!! And then Edgworth got relly mad and smaked Phenix and they had a domestic dispute wright ther in the courtroom, and Gumshe had to come and break it up.

But then Kristophe and Godot, who was in the jury ebven though he was ttly blind and stuff, and they joined in the fight and Gumshe gave up and watched. And people placed bets. An Apoolo and Trucy cried.

"MOMMY! DADDY! OTHER DADDY! DON'T FIGHT! Trucy cired and covered her eyes with he hand. TO BE CONTINIUES!!!!!!!?!

lol what will happen next??/ Will all the daadies stop fighting? Will Apoolo get turned over to Kritsophe?? Will Phenix drink moar wine???/ HOW WILL THE COURT PROCEED??


End file.
